Nearly Grounded for Life
by hikari luv shirayuki
Summary: The plot is simple: Kira made a dangerous blunder during his intimate moment with Fllay. So, how would those two cope with this incident? Will they be brave enough to face the inevitable? KxF, OOC-ness inbound, consider yourself warned.


Gundam SEED: Grounded for Life (Almost)

By: hikariluvshirayuki

* * *

Aboard the mighty EA battleship Archangel, there was a little activity, save for a few staffs walking here and there. Overall, it was quiet. Except for a certain room…

"Aah! Emm!" A teenage girl's passionate moan echoed around the little room, accompanied by huffing sounds made by a brown-haired boy.

"Make sure you cum outside, Kira…" Fllay panted, while gripping hard on the bed sheet.

"Yeah…" Kira quickened his thrusting. Soon after, he reached the point of no return. "I'm gonna cum, Fllay!"

Fllay cried out and Kira howled to the ceiling as he exploded outside her. Blissful moment came after…

Then, Fllay realised that she had to check something. His semen must not enter her!

_I don't want that filthy Coordinator to impregnate me! _

But, her worries dissipated when she saw a pool of semen not far from her. A contented smile flickered on her lips; Kira did what he was told.

Seeing Fllay smiled like that, Kira thought that she was happy being with him. So, he inched closer to her and lovingly hugged her. On the contrary, that was the last thing Fllay wanted from Kira now.

Yet, Fllay did not have the strength anymore to get up and moved away from that Coordinator. Heaving a heavy breath, she just let him wrapped his sweaty arms around him.

But alas, that moment have to end. Kira noticed a whitish liquid oozed out from Fllay's private part.

"Oh shit…"

"What is it?" Fllay squinted her eyes, feeling annoyed.

"Sit still!" Kira told her urgently. "And open your legs wide!"

"W-what?" Fllay was bewildered but complied, anyway. "What is wrong with my…" Colours were drained from her face and what she saw had robbed her ability to speak. The same goes for Kira, who slumped to the wall.

More milk-like liquid oozed out from her pussy and spilled out onto the bed sheet…

* * *

"Maybe it's just me, but Kira is seeing Fllay more often…Wherever Fllay goes, Kira will be there." Tolle bit a piece of his steak from the fork and chewed it slowly. "Somehow, he looked a bit…"

"A bit what?" Miriallia enquired, edging closer to her boyfriend. This new development had whetted her interest. "But, keep your voice down. Sai is here…" She whispered.

But, Tolle was struggling to find the right word. "Ah…a bit…a bit…"

"Paternal, am I right?" Sai nonchalantly answered for both of them. He put down his meal on the table and started to chow it down, unemotionally.

"Sai…" Mir looked at him, pitying his state.

"I don't need your pity, Mir. I know how to get over this." Sai slowly drank his guava juice. "Ergh, this is gross!"

Without warning, the mess' door slid open and out came the mentioned couple. Tolle smiled, Miriallia grinned and Sai wore a deadpan face as they watched the two of them entered the room. However, what they expected to see from that particular couple did not happen. Kira and Fllay were neither holding hands nor looked lovey-dovey but instead they were…busy bickering with each other.

"Why do you have to follow me all the time?! I can take care of myself!" Fllay yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Look, I'm worried about you, Fllay!" Kira tried to reason with her. Worried look was pasted on his face. He tried to pull her closer but Fllay pushed him away.

"Oh, shut up!"

By now, Tolle was puzzled, Miriallia frowned and Sai…well, he was grinning. But when Kira shot a glare at him, the U-shape of his lips turned into a flat bar.

"What happened?" Miriallia, worried, dared to venture into the eye of the storm.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" As expected from a couple, both of them shouted at the same time, startling Mir. Then, both of them scanned the room for a while and promptly left the eerily silent room. Apparently, their bickering and fighting have killed their appetite.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Tolle sighed, got up and brought his platter to the sink.

-

-

_**I**__**n Kira's quarters…**_

-

-

Silence reigned in that small room. Both sides refused to initiate a conversation, both were stubborn. Fllay was still angry with Kira while the boy was frustrated with her cold treatment she gave to him.

But, deep in her heart, Fllay was anxious, too. It was killing her.

_Stupid Kira! I told you to cum outside but…but! _She buried her face into Kira's pillow, fighting very hard not to cry and wail.

Kira was weary of this silence. "Fllay…I did cummed outside…" Soon after he finished his sentences, a pillow flew towards his face and hit him hard. A rare occurrence for a Super Coordinator like him since that projectile was hurled by a mere Natural like Fllay.

"Don't you dare to read my mind, you freak!" Fllay shrieked and repeatedly pummelled him.

"Fuck, since when I can read minds?!" Kira blocked her attacks with his hands. "Stop at this moment, Fllay!"

His orders fell into deaf ears. Fllay continually hitting him; she showed no sign of ceasing what she did to Kira. The brunette, soon after, could not take her punishment anymore, roared and ready to pounce at her. But, anger soon gave way to concern.

It was because Fllay suddenly began to collapse. Thankfully, Kira managed to catch her just in time.

"Fllay!" Kira shook her violently to make her stayed conscious. She did respond albeit weakly.

"I'm just dizzy, you st-" The crimson-haired girl frowned. She wanted to hit him again but her hand stopped just above his forehead. Then, she touched his left cheek and caressed it. Fllay felt somewhat silly for being angry with him when he was being concerned with her.

"Sorry…" Apologetic expression was over Kira's face. Fllay could see that he wished to turn back the time, if he could.

She hated Kira with all her guts all these times but since that day, Kira really lavished her with extra attention that it almost choked her. It was not like he was rough towards her before; he was so sweet to her, and protective, caring, gentle and et cetera, et cetera…Somehow, his extra attention he gave to her have changed Fllay's heart…

_A Coordinator like Kira can be a human, too…Wait, he IS a human…_

"Kira, I'm sorry to for being a complete jerk…" Fllay offered her warmest smile. "I hope it's not too late for me to say this…"

"Say what?" Kira raised an eyebrow and gazed hard at her. He, being that way had embarrassed her.

Alas, their empty stomach grumbled after that…

-

-

_**Late for her period, Day One of Dread…**_

-

-

"Kira…" Fllay called out for her boyfriend, who was busy working in the cockpit of Strike Gundam. Kira responded to her call, wearing a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

The cherry head fidgeted, unsure how to break the news to the brunette. After much prompting from the boy, finally she gave in.

"My period is late, Kira." She frowned.

A smile faded away, only to be turned into small gap.

"What should we do?" Fllay sat on his lap, nervously clasping his cold, clammy hands.

_Shit…please, don't tell me that she is pregnant! I'm too young to be a father!_

"Kira?" The girl repeatedly slapped the boy's cheek, pulling him out from his reverie. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes…" Then, something came across his mind. "Wait, Fllay, have you checked your urine? Is it clear or concentrated?"

Fllay looked at him, puzzled. "Why, it was concentrated…since I drank just a few glass of water."

"Dang, not a clear indication of incoming period…" Kira bit his thumb. His reaction to what Fllay said amused her.

"You moron, there is no such thing that a concentrated urine is an indication of incoming period!" She laughed heartily. "You can be funny, sometimes, Kira."

A frown surfaced. "But, I did read it somewhere…"

"Well, it can be caused by not drinking a lot of water, Kira." Fllay, grinning, tapped on Kira's nose repeatedly. "Late for one day is also not a clear indication of incoming pregnancy. Remember, we were active in the last few weeks? We did it almost everyday, you know?"

"Yeah, you did mention before that being sexually active could make your period came late…" Then, the chocolate head's face lighted up. "Yeah, that could be the reason!"

"So, we just have to wait, then…" Fllay produced a thin-lipped smile, tried to reassure Kira and herself.

Nevertheless, what were being said by the two of them were unable to completely killed off their anxieties and feeling of dread. Both were in denial…trying to escape from the inevitable...

-

-

_**Late for her period, Day Two of Dread…**_

-

-

"Nothing? That can't be!" Kira was exasperated now, wringing his hands in panic.

Fllay was in no better condition. She kept on crying and bitching about being too young to be a mother. Today, she was late for her period for two days and it terrified her to no end.

"Could you please be quiet, Fllay?! I need…I need to think!" His forehead was creased so much that he looked like an old man.

"You want me to calm down?!" Fllay retorted back. "Two days, Kira! TWO DAYS!! Never before in my life I'm late for two days!"

Kira glared at her with bloodshot eyes while Fllay did the same, the only difference was her eyes were swollen and wet. She looked…so distraught, Kira thought.

Looking her at such condition melted his anger and frustration away. Being like this would only delay the inevitable; Fllay might be pregnant. With his child, on top of that! Kira shuddered at the thought but slowly, a new feeling came creeping to his being and engulfed him.

_Well, it was like…Oh, I'm gonna be a father! _

"I'm gonna be a father…" Kira whispered to her ear, while wrapping his arms around her.

"You think that's funny?" Fllay's grey eyes reduced to mere slits. She was tired of being angry with him, so she let what she perceived as his unfunny joke to pass.

The brunette brought her lips to his and soon, they were lost in a passionate kiss.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Fllay, who broke first from their kiss, asked in a voice cold as steel.

Kira sighed and peered deeply into her two ash-like pools. "There might be a life in you, Fllay. A life, a small life created by both of us. The testament of our love, Fllay…"

What Kira said was ironic, since Fllay never love Kira at the first place. She only used him as her tool for revenge. Another irony was this unexpected accident brought her closer to him.

Then, he hugged her tighter. "We may have sinned but the life that might reside in you is pure…innocent. He or she deserved a loving parent, don't you agree? And it will be us…"

"If I am really pregnant…" Tears trickled down Fllay's cheeks. "…I want to keep this baby…"

_No matter how much I hated the Coordinators…this child needs love…_

-

-

_**Late for her period, Day Three of Dread…**_

-

-

A drop of cold sweat trickled down Kira's forehead. As he rummaged through the stuffs in the drawer, he really hoped that he would stay lucky…

Because he was in Natarle Badriguel's quarters.

"_Well, having cramps is one of the signs of incoming period." Kira pointed at the computer screen._

"_But, why my period is not here yet?" Fllay pouted. "Not even a single spot of blood on my panties…"_

_The brunette drew out a long grunt. "Maybe we just have to wait some more."_

_The teenage girl's face turned sour. "We can't wait anymore, Kira. Whether I'm pregnant or not, I have to know for sure! I'm sick of being anxious!" Then, she stormed out of the room, fuming._

_Kira looked at the closed door and sighed deeply. Sometimes, he loathed his insensitivity. _

_Moments later, he faced his computer once again and opened a __file under the name 'Pregnancy'._

_He scrolled down a bit, biting his lower lips. To be or not to be a father, it was a question that hung over his head…_

_Suddenly, his eyes caught something. He read it to himself._

"_Having abdominal cramps might be a sign of pregnancy…"_

_With colours drained from his face, he rushed out from his room and hoped that he could find any pregnancy test device. Finding such a thing in a military battleship was highly improbable but Kira won't give a damn anymore…_

Feeling so tired, Kira slumped to the wall to catch his breath. He ran from here and there and searched from high and low, starting from the sickbay, then to Captain Murrue's quarters, Lt. Mwu's and finally to the last place he wanted to visit.

Obviously, he could not find the item that he wanted. Silently cursing, he made the wall his target to vent out his frustration.

"May I ask what are you doing here, Ensign Yamato?" A female in her 20s towered over him.

-

-

_**Moments later…**_

-

-

"Kids nowadays…" Ensign Badriguel grunted. She looked at him rather distastefully. But, Natarle pitied him, anyway.

Anyone would be pitiful towards a boy who looked so distressed, so down as if the weight of the whole world was upon him.

The older woman moved away from him and went towards her cabinet and produced something out of it. "Here, take this…" Her voice turned soft. She patted Kira's head and handed the item to the boy.

The chocolate head gasped. "Pregnancy test device!" He looked at her puzzled.

Natarle avoided his questioning eyes, her cheeks flushed. "Well, I **do** need it, too…"

-

-

_**Back in Kira's room…**_

-

-

The brunette found that Fllay was fast asleep in his bed. He chuckled, she may be angry back then but in the end, she would return to him eventually.

"Fllay, Fllay…" He lightly shook her. Kira felt sorry for having to wake her up during this hour but he needed to.

The cherry head stirred a bit, noticed Kira, slowly got up and stretched herself languidly. Finally, she yawned and frowned at her boyfriend. "What's up?"

Kira sat next to her and put the pregnancy test device on her hand. "Use this and we'll know for sure whether you're pregnant or not. Do it tomorrow…"

Then, he began to walk away from the spaced out Fllay. Suddenly, she tugged his uniform from behind.

"I'm nervous, Kira…" Her bangs hid her face.

Kira smiled and hugged her tight. "Let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst, Fllay. No matter what the result is, I still love you…"

Without warning, the siren blared loudly, startling the couple.

"All hands, prepare for battle! One incoming Nazca-class destroyer detected!" Murrue's voice rang through the PA system, informing the crew about their current situation.

"I have to go, Fllay…" Kira gave another light kiss to Fllay's cheek before hurriedly left for his Strike.

Now, sitting all alone in the room, Fllay whispered to herself.

"Please, return safely to me, **my love**…"

* * *

"Strike, you're clear for launch!" Miriallia declared over the mic. Moments passed but there was no launch detected.

"Strike? You're clear for launch! Do you hear me?" Urgent note in her voice, she tried to hail Kira.

Murrue and Mwu also wanted to urge Kira to launch but they were late for a second.

"ENSIGN YAMATO!" Natarle stood up and practically screamed to her mic.

"W-what?" Finally, Kira snapped out of it and fumbled through the controls.

"Keep your head cool, Yamato! If you want to see Fllay again, make sure you survive this fight! Your baby needs a father, too!"

Suddenly, the raven-haired woman realised she had said too much. Sitting herself again to her seat and amidst everyone's disbelieving stares; Natarle tried her best to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

Kira was assigned to eliminate the GINNs while Mwu went after the Nazca-class destroyer. But, the normally easy thing for him somehow became a no walk in the park today.

In fact, instead of crushing the opposition, he was being chased like a rat by mere six grunt-type mobile suits.

"Shit, I need to finish this fight fast and return to Fllay!" Kira gritted his teeth while dodging tracer rounds and shooting down guided missiles.

The fight was quite loop-sided and how Kira fought frustrated Archangel's top officers. Unexpectedly, the Super Coordinator stopped fighting and just drifted without power through the space. This new development shocked everyone on the Archangel's bridge and also the enemy's pilots.

"Ensign Yamato! What are you doing?!" Murrue cried out, gripping the sides of her seat.

Unfortunately, Kira completely shut himself in. Anxiety had overwhelmed him, impeded his ability to think rationally.

So, his enemies made the best use of this opportunity and started to shower Kira with a hail of bullets and missiles. Even the powerful PS armour won't last long under this attack.

Unwilling to watch one of their comrades die, everyone on the bridge plead endlessly to wake Kira from his stupor. But, their efforts were futile; Kira won't budge for an inch.

"Kira!" Suddenly, a feminine voice that he knew too well reverberated through his cockpit.

"Fllay…" He looked up, only to see explosions clouded his visuals.

"Kira, my period is here! I'm not pregnant!" Fllay shouted jubilantly as she stood beside Murrue, ignoring others' stares and whispers.

A moment of silence blanketed the bridge until Kira's voice broke the stillness.

"Fllay, you stupid! Even the enemies can hear your broadcast!"

* * *

"Hoh? Forgot to wear condom, kiddo?" Kira could hear one of the enemies mocked at him, also making tsking sounds. Others were jeering and hooting.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you…"

The brunette, went into SEED mode, and began to shoot everything in front of him. Well, it should be that way from the start.

-

-

_**Back in Archangel, a few moments later…**_

-

-

"Ensign Yamato!" The black-haired lieutenant sternly hailed Kira as he came out from his mobile suit. The boy immediately stood up straight but afraid to look directly at her eyes.

He knew what was in her mind and he would get a hell of bombardment, not only from her but also the other senior officers. Taking a long gulp, he prepared himself mentally.

-

-

_**Archangel's ready room…**_

-

-

"Now…do I make myself clear, Ensign Yamato?" Murrue Ramius rested her back on her comfy chair, massaging her scalp. Closing her tired eyes, she sighed.

Kira eagerly nodded but his face was pale; the furious Captain Ramius was something new to that boy. He nearly wet his own trousers during the hellish moment he just went through.

Well, she was the last for him. Earlier on, the other two also gave him hell. Natarle being angry was normal but Mwu too? The experience shuddered Kira to the core.

Not wanting to keep Kira in the room anymore, Murrue gave him permission to dismiss but as Kira stood in front of the door, she stopped him.

"Learn from your mistake, Kira…" She smiled warmly and then, produced something from her drawer. "…and just be quiet about this 'thing'." The-brown-haired woman waved the item for a while and tossed it to the dumbfounded Kira.

-

-

_**Well, back in Kira's room, again. Where else?**_

-

-

Kira entered the dark room with brightly-lit face but Fllay met his gaze with a forlorn look.

"I think we should stop doing all the sex stuff, Kira…" Her voice was soft, barely heard. "I don't want the same mistake to repeat itself again."

But, the boy answered her with a kiss to her left cheek and pinned her down. Then, he withdrew and caressed her flaming hair.

"No, Kira…" Fllay tried to get up again but Kira silenced her again, this time with giving her hickeys.

"Aren't you afraid? Haven't you learned from what we went through?" The cherry head frowned.

Kira lightly patted her stomach with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "No more accident with this thing, baby…"

On his palm was a box of condoms.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my first one-shot; a much needed break from my current ongoing project. The idea for this fic came when this question popped out in my head: Hey, does Kira practise safe sex? Nah, I guess not. So, it was a wonder that Fllay didn't get pregnant in the show. Wait, if she did…

Reviews are welcomed, people!


End file.
